


Скворец

by leoriel



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nightingale's starling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер Грант превратился в скворца</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за иллюстрацию волшебнице [bosetsu](http://bosetsu.tumblr.com/post/142301806618/inspired-by-really-lovely-fic-in-which-peter)

— Вам лучше приехать, сэр.   
Звонили c незнакомого номера, впрочем, голос он узнал без труда. Утром Питер вместе с констеблем Гулид отправился на повторный осмотр места преступления. Пожилая леди по соседству утверждала, что возле дома жертвы снует какой-то подозрительный тип - что, учитывая круглосуточное полицейское оцепление, было крайне маловероятно. И все же он отправил Питера посмотреть, не появилось ли новых магических следов — на всякий случай.   
— Передайте трубку Питеру, — попросил Найтингейл. — Или пусть он сам мне перезвонит.   
— Питер… не может сейчас разговаривать, — замявшись, призналась констебль Гулид. Обычно речь Сары Гулид звучала четко и уверенно, сейчас же она старалась говорить так, чтобы ее голос не дрожал. Ее что-то сильно потрясло или напугало, а она была не из пугливых.   
— Докладывайте, констебль Гулид. Что произошло? Есть пострадавшие?   
— Вам лучше приехать, сэр. Вы… поймете, когда увидите.   
Она ни словом не обмолвилась насчет Питера. Если произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее, Питер бы первым ему позвонил — если, конечно, не сжег опять магией свой телефон. Может быть, он преследовал подозреваемого и поручил Гулид вызвать подкрепление?   
— Констеблю Гранту требуется подмога? — подтолкнул ее Найтингейл. В ответ только тишина: наверное, она кивнула или покачала головой, но по телефону было не разобрать. — Сара?   
— Питер упоминал, что владеет анимагией. Нужно было, наверное, сразу вам позвонить, но он так резво за ним сорвался, я подумала: так и должно быть. Вы ведь волшебники. А потом он вернулся, но не превратился обратно.   
— Ани-чем? — без особой надежды спросил Найтингейл. — На данном этапе обучения Питер не может ни в кого и ни во что превращаться. Что именно случилось?   
Найтингейл подумал о химерах Безликого, увеселительном заведении Доктора Моро, и вздрогнул.   
— Приезжайте побыстрее, хорошо? — Сара Гулид назвала адрес и положила трубку. Найтингейл опрометью бросился в гараж, завел Ягуар и не стал ей перезванивать.   
Нужный дом он нашел по патрульным машинам и припаркованной на обочине Асбо. Констебль Гулид совладала с собой и вид имела гораздо менее растерянный, чем можно было ожидать. Возможно, этому способствовало то, что по правую руку от нее стояла инспектор Стефанопулос. Рядом с ней успокаивались маленькие дети, и вытягивались по струнке самые расхлябанные констебли. Женщины вроде нее не всегда вели в атаку, но неизменно эффективно руководили эвакуацией, не позволяя удариться в панику.   
Не то чтобы инспектор Томас Найтингейл паниковал — он был всего лишь немного обеспокоен. Безликий и его Крокодильчики обладали достаточно своеобразным чувством юмора.   
— Где констебль Грант? — сразу спросил Найтингейл. Он не видел поблизости ни Питера, ни машины скорой.   
— Расскажите старшему инспектору Найтингейлу, что произошло, констебль, — мягко попросила Стефанопулос.   
— Мы осмотрели место происшествия, Питер почувствовал магию и погнался за подозреваемым. Посреди улицы тот вдруг замер. Питер приказал мне отойти ему за спину и сказал что-то… на итальянском?   
— На латыни, — непроизвольно поправил ее Найтингейл. — Ты не могла бы воспроизвести… Нет, лучше опиши: какой эффект произвели его слова?   
— Сукин сын швырнул фаербол, тот врезался в завесу перед нами, как мячик в сетку, и погас.   
— Это было защитное заклинание, — непонятно зачем пояснил он. — Питер контратаковал?   
— Да, ублюдка со всей дури швырнуло о землю. И, кажется, это сильно его разозлило. Он протарабанил что-то, Питер ответил. Поднялся сильный ветер, Питер взмыл в воздух и погнался за ним. Я выстрелила два раза, но промазала — руку заклинило. Парализовало. Не знаю, произошла какая-то магическая хренотень. Нужно было бежать за ним, вызвать подмогу, а я стояла и не могла пошевелиться. И вот засада, рация сдохла вместе с мобильным.   
— Вы поступили разумно, отказавшись от преследования, констебль Гулид, — судя по всему, Мириам Стефанопулос уже несколько раз повторяла эту фразу. Найтингейл был полностью с ней согласен — преследовать черного мага явно занятие не для рядовых сотрудников лондонской полиции.   
— Для человека, не владеющего магией, вы поступили очень храбро, констебль. Но мне хотелось бы уточнить — что вы подразумевали под словами «взмыл в воздух»?   
Чтобы оторвать человека от земли, требуется сильный ветер. Подобный ураган если не посшибал деревья и не вырвал столбы линии электропередач, то стекла в домах и машинах бы выбил уж точно.   
— Я думаю, — голос Гулид, пока она расстегивала куртку, снова дрогнул, в точности как по телефону, — что это Питер. Я плохо разбираюсь в птицах, но он сел мне на руку и пригрелся под курткой.   
— Было несколько затруднительно провести опознание, — перебила ее Мириам Стефанопулос, — но, думаю, вам виднее. Как его старшему по званию.   
— Это скворец.   
Перед ним был черный как смоль скворец. К горлу подступил нервный смех: Безликий украл одного его ученика, а другого превратил в… скворца. Или убил, использовав для создания птицы его же собственную кровь. Найтингейл читал о подобном, но полагал, что это чистый вымысел. Вроде предсказания будущего с помощью хрустального шара или меча в камне.   
Скворец. Чертов скворец. Найтингейлов скворец.   
— Сэр? — Стефанопулос положила руку ему на плечо и легонько потрясла. — Вы можете подтвердить, что это действительно констебль Питер Грант? Если это всего лишь магический фокус, нам нужно организовать поисковую операцию.   
— Я не уверен, что… — «вообще когда-либо слышал о подобном» собирался ответить он, но вовремя одернул себя, — что у нас есть подходящая формальная процедура.   
— Думаю, Питер не будет возражать, — вмешалась Сара Гулид, — если вы его расколдуете.   
— Разумеется, — Найтингейл вытянул вперед руку так же, как делала инспектор Гулид, закатал на всякий случай рукав, твердо обозначая намерения. — Для этого нам потребуется вернуться для этого в Фолли, констебль Грант.   
Скворец взлетел, сел ему на руку и чирикнул. По-птичьи. Найтингейл, к сожалению, этим наречием не владел.   
Птица была довольно крупной: взрослый экземпляр, а не птенец. Скорее всего просто совпадение и…   
На секунду ему померещилось, что Питер схватил его за руку. Довольно неловкое чувство, учитывая, что Найтингейл вырос во времена, когда джентльменов учили соблюдать дистанцию. Последний раз подобный инцидент случился, когда он попросил Питера передать ему за обедом молочник, а Тоби решил использовать этот момент для атаки на куриную ножку на краю стола. Только сейчас Питер находился в форме скворца, поэтому никак не мог взять его за руку.   
Найтингейл не знал, что потрясло его больше — это или то, что только что он признал в скворце своего невезучего ученика.   
— Полагаю, это действительно констебль Питер Грант. Пусть и в несколько непривычном нам облике.   
Стефанопулос и Гулид вздохнули с облегчением. Если у них и были опасения, это небольшое представление их развеяло. Или магия настолько сбивала обывателей с толку, что они обе предпочли поверить в лучшее — старший инспектор Найтингейл обязательно расколдует своего подчиненного. И дня не пройдет.   
Было бы совсем замечательно, если бы сам старший инспектор имел хоть малейшее представление, как это сделать.   
По дороге он остановился у зоомагазина: вряд ли Питер в данный момент способен был по достоинству оценить кулинарные таланты Молли.   
— Вернусь через десять минут. — Странно было разговаривать с птицей, особенно когда она поверх своих аккуратно сложенных брюк, куртки и бронежилета сидела на пассажирском кресле. Вещи отдала инспектор Гулид, сообщив, что нашла их на асфальте, когда Питер «улетел». Поначалу Найтингейл беспокоился, что скворец начнет биться в лобовое стекло, но тот сидел на удивление смирно. — Не ввязывайся в неприятности с грачами.   
Питер зачирикал, но Найтингейл уже запер машину на ключ. Благодаря защитным чарам Ягуар оставлял равнодушными угонщиков, и все же с Питером нельзя было исключать любые невероятные происшествия.   
— Добрый вечер, чем я могу вам помочь? — Посетителей не было, и девушка явно была не прочь поболтать. — Готова поспорить, у джентльмена вроде вас должна быть большая породистая собака. Дайте угадаю, дог или русская борзая?   
— Тоби дворняга, но я хотел проконсультироваться по-другому вопросу. Вы занимаетесь птицами?   
— Не советую попугаев, — вздохнула продавщица. — Одного нам вернули на прошлой неделе. Да и канарейки на любителя. Зато у нас есть совершенно потрясающие черепахи. И недавно привезли новый вид скалярий. Вы не задумывались об аквариуме, сэр? Мы не только поможем вам его подобрать и украсить, но и за небольшую плату раз в три месяца будем приезжать его чистить и менять воду. Рыбки очень умиротворяют.   
— Я подобрал в парке птицу. Скворца. Не уверен, что накопаю много червей в это время года.   
— Бедняга. Выпал, наверное, из гнезда. Перышки уже отросли?   
— Это взрослая птица.   
— У нас есть прекрасные корма для насекомоядных птиц. И клетка — скворцы любят клетки попросторней, если вы решите его оставить.   
— Нет, — неожиданно резко возразил Найтингейл.   
— Простите?   
— Я не думаю, что ему понравится в клетке.   
— Вы же понимаете, что передачи о натуралистах немного преувеличивают. Без клетки птица может случайно пораниться, а ваш пес — в два счета его слопать, стоит вам отвернуться.   
— Заверните, пожалуйста, упаковку корма где-то… на месяц?   
Если за месяц он не сумеет расколдовать Питера, то с тем же успехом может выпустить его в парк к диким сородичам, а заодно снять с себя обязанности главного мага лондонской полиции.   
— Если не будете брать клетку, возьмите хотя бы поилку. Скворцы обожают купаться.   
— Хорошо, поилку, корм и, пожалуй… У вас есть что-нибудь почитать о скворцах?   
— Могу предложить только «Большой справочник орнитолога-любителя». Или еще вот: «Все птицы Великобритании большие и малые».   
— Тогда мне корм, поилку и справочник.   
— А еще у нас есть чудеснейшие сахарные косточки и новые собачьи игрушки. Хотите посмотреть?   
К машине Найтингейл вернулся спустя полчаса, нагруженный покупками. Он был твердо убежден, что к нему применили какой-то новый, малоизученный вид гламора. Ни один здравомыслящий человек не стал бы покупать собаке пять разноцветных резиновых косточек.   
— Только ничего не говори, — ставя пакет на пол, сказал Питеру Найтингейл. — Меня уговаривали посадить тебя в клетку, но я отказался.   
Питер одобрительно чирикнул, и до Найтингейла дошло, что только что он перешел на «ты». С другой стороны, разговаривать на «вы» со скворцом было бы действительно странно.   
*** 

Поскольку большую часть жизни Молли провела в Фолли, то воспринимала магию как нечто само собой разумеющееся, - и уже тем более не считала ее достойной причиной для опоздания к завтраку, обеду или ужину. Поэтому Найтингейл готовился получить вполне заслуженные неодобрительный взгляд и холодный чай, но опасения его не сбылись.   
Стоило им с Питером зайти — или залететь — в гостиную, как Молли удивленно вытаращила глаза и робко улыбнулась уголками губ, как ребенок, впервые увидавший ведьминский огонек. Молли перевела взгляд со скворца на Найтингейла, с Найтингейла на скворца, словно не веря, и рассмеялась. В первый раз ее смех производил гнетущее впечатление, но, к счастью, старший инспектор провел в Фолли достаточно долго, чтобы привыкнуть ко всему. Питер и крылом не повел.   
— Да, я знаю, как это выглядит, — попытался оправдаться Найтингейл. Молли ничего не говорила, но со временем он научился угадывать, что она хотела сказать. — Нет, я не превращал его в скворца. Как тебе такое могло в голову…   
Среди разномастных предков Тоби явно затесалась пара охотничьих собак: он прыгнул вверх ловко и стремительно, как настоящий сеттер. Найтингейл не успел ничего предпринять — только завороженно наблюдал, как Тоби прыгнул за скворцом, вырвав несколько перьев из хвоста, и как Молли — ничуть не уступающая ему в скорости, разжала его челюсти, спасла птицу и зашипела, оскалив зубы.   
Тоби заскулил и выбежал из комнаты, поджав хвост. Видимо, решил, что не стоит отбивать у Молли добычу. Питер возмущенно зачирикал ему вслед.   
Может быть, подобные происшествия имела в виду девушка в магазине, советуя купить клетку.   
— Спасибо, Молли, — поблагодарил ее Найтингейл. — Мне нужно сделать пару звонков, и я спущусь к ужину. Птичий корм в пакете. Посмотришь за Питером?   
Молли с нескрываемым презрением посмотрела на птичий корм премиум класса, но кивнула.   
Кто бы мог подумать: чтобы поладить с Молли, Питеру всего лишь нужно было превратиться в скворца.   
Было уже слишком поздно беспокоить Постмартина, поэтому он набрал номер Хью Освальда. Найтингейл давно подозревал, что именно тот и придумал злосчастное прозвище.   
Трубку, разумеется, взяла Мелисса:   
— Слушаю.   
— Мелисса, это инспектор Найтингейл. Я хотел бы переговорить с вашим дедушкой. Вопрос не терпит отлагательств.   
— Дедушка готовится ко сну, инспектор. В его возрасте доктора рекомендуют ложиться пораньше. Перезвоните завтра.   
— Это действительно важно. Послушайте, Питер попал в неприятности, и мне срочно нужно кое-что выяснить у вашего дедушки.   
— Питер снова попал в страну фей? — Она хмыкнула, но голос заметно потеплел. — Только ради Питера, и не больше получаса. И если вы опять расстроите дедушку, я не поленюсь доехать до самого Лондона и…   
На линии раздались помехи, шорох, и после тихого «Мелисса, дорогая, сделаешь мне чаю?» Хью наконец подошел к телефону. Или, скорее, Мелисса милостиво подала ему трубку.   
— Рад слышать тебя, Томас.   
— Я тоже рад тебя слышать, Хью. Мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил на пару вопросов.   
— Буду рад помочь.   
— Кто придумал Питеру то дурацкое прозвище и сколько человек о нем знало?   
— Прозвище? — Хью замялся, словно припоминая, о чем речь. — Ах, прозвище. Найтингейлов скворец. Так и думал, что парнишка тебе похвастается. Славное, правда?   
— Так кто его придумал?   
— Думаю, это был я. Или Гарольд. Кажется, мы обсуждали по телефону тебя и твои успехи, он обмолвился про ученика, и мы решили, что Грант — слишком скучное имя для волшебника. Нужно что-то более запоминающееся. Учитывая, что он твой ученик, мы выбрали что-то птичье.   
— Грант звучит ничуть не хуже, чем Освальд или Постмартин. Так кто о нем знал?   
— Не думаю, что эта шутка заинтересовала кого-то, кроме пенсионеров из Фолли. В нашем возрасте только и остается, что сплетничать об общих знакомых. Я не давал объявление в газету, если ты об этом. Думаю, тебе лучше спросить у Гарольда, вроде несколько наших бывших коллег осели в Оксфорде, и по субботам они устраивают чаепития. Когда я был помоложе, тоже к ним присоединялся.   
— Меня ни разу никто не приглашал.   
Даже если бы он пришел, чаепитие бы прошло в атмосфере взаимной неловкости.   
В конце концов, его бывшие коллеги не молодели, магия не вернулась к ним, это было одной из причин, почему так трудно было порой разговаривать с Хью, хотя раньше они оставались добрыми друзьями.   
— Ты заперся в Фолли после смерти Дэвида и посещал только места преступления, полицейское управление и морг, Томас. Мы не были уверенны, что тебе это нужно. К тому же, вряд ли хоть один смертный способен соперничать с кулинарными талантами Молли.   
Найтингейл подозревал, что его не звали потому, что неловко делиться сплетнями о человеке, сидящем с вами за одним столом.   
— Возможно, ты прав.   
— Я слышал, что ныне ты ведешь гораздо более свободный образ жизни. Тебя видят то на Ярмарке, то на Весеннем Празднике у Мамы и Отца Темзы. Один из лондонцев клялся, что видел тебя в индийской забегаловке.  
— Я звоню по делу, — напомнил в первую очередь себе Найтингейл. — На ваших встречах не появлялся новый волшебник средних лет? Возможно, кто-то из наших коллег хвастался, что сын или внук проявляет интерес к магии? Или кто-то неожиданно переставал выходить на связь?   
— Такое случалось, — признал Хью. — Но обычно следом за этим мы получали приглашение на его похороны. Нас осталось меньше, чем ты думаешь. Если тебя так это волнует, то я думаю, что ты и та русская ведьма единственные, кто начал молодеть в семидесятые. Мне приятно было с тобой поболтать, но Мелисса уже заканчивает с чаем, а ты знаешь, какая она бывает…   
— Хью, сначала ты продиктуешь мне список тех, кого помнишь. Кто слышал эту вашу шутку про птиц.   
— Не понимаю, почему ты так в нее вцепился? Это же была всего лишь шутка. Если только… твой ученик в самом деле не превратился в скворца?   
Их разделяло достаточно большое расстояние, но Найтингейл был готов поклясться, что по ту сторону провода Хью зажал ладонью рот, чтобы не засмеяться в голос.   
— Серьезно? В скворца? Господи, Томас, что он натворил? Недостаточно усердно учил латынь или увлекся экспериментами с формой?   
— Я не превращал его в скворца.   
— Прости, вспомнилась та байка про Артура и Мерлина. Не смог удержаться.   
— Какая байка?   
— Не думаю, что она правдива. В одном сборнике артурианского фольклора я читал о том, как однажды разгневанный Мерлин превратил юного короля Артура в птицу. Чтобы тот, так сказать, поразмыслил над своим поведением.   
— И, разумеется, там не сказано, как именно он превратил его обратно?   
— Для Мерлина это было сущей безделицей, недостойной упоминания. Мне правда жаль, Томас, но я не смогу помочь тебе советом.   
— Я даже не уверен, действительно ли это мой ученик или я хочу верить, что это мой ученик.   
— Есть одно заклинание. Помнишь, мы использовали его при Эттерсберге для опознания тел?   
Найтингейл помнил: было заклинание, позволяющее определять истинную суть. Многие тела были настолько искорежены, изуродованы магией, что становилось невозможно понять — были это люди или звери, фашисты или их жертвы. Когда они закончили, он надеялся, что ему больше никогда не придется его использовать.   
Хотя они не ждали гостей, Молли накрыла ужин на двоих. Питеру она тоже поставила тарелку, насыпав птичий корм и положив горсточку мясного фарша. Тоби с тоской поедал глазами фарш, но пока не решался еще раз пойти в атаку.   
Вместо поилки у Питера стоял высокий стеклянный стакан.   
Обычно Молли не садилась за стол, но сейчас откинулась на спинку стула и тихонько посвистывала. Со стороны могло показаться, что они ведут оживленную беседу, по крайней мере, Питер бодро чирикал ей в ответ.   
— Вы уже спелись.   
В ответ на его слова Молли издала звук, напоминавший хмыканье, и кивнула.   
— Значит, это действительно Питер? — Молли посмотрела на него так, словно не представляла, как вообще можно сомневаться, что Питер Грант использует вместо жердочки подлокотник кресла. — И вы можете разговаривать?   
Еще один кивок. Гораздо более нетерпеливый.   
— Приятного аппетита.   
Скворец чирикнул в ответ и спикировал на фарш. Найтингейл и Молли прожили вместе достаточно долго, чтобы считаться практически членами одной семьи, но он не помнил, чтобы на его трапезу она смотрела с таким умилением.   
За ужином Найтингейл поведал Молли, Питеру и Тоби о своем разговоре с Хью Освальдом. Слушатели из них были неважные, а пастуший пирог буквально таял во рту, но непривычно было есть в тишине. Кажется, часть про Артура и Мерлина немного их развеселила.   
Найтингейл собирался пожелать всем спокойной ночи и отправиться спать, но вспомнил, что у них есть еще одна проблема.   
— А ты бы не могла взять Питера… — он осекся, когда Молли удостоила его убийственным взглядом. Видимо, их с Питером дружба была еще недостаточно сердечной.   
Можно было запереть Тоби в одной из многочисленных пустых комнат в Фолли, но Питеру бы это не понравилось. В конце концов, пес был не виноват, что злой волшебник превратил его хозяина в скворца.   
Найтингейл открыл «Большой справочник орнитолога-любителя», но единственный условно полезный раздел советовал «сделайте птице гнездо из подручных материалов», а также утверждал, что скворцы очень разговорчивы, умны и легко привязываются к людям.   
— Ты права, лучше не спускать с него глаз.   
На самом деле в Фолли существовало одно место, куда даже Тоби не рисковал соваться — и это была вовсе не магическая библиотека.   
— Думаю, нам пора. Спокойной ночи, Молли.   
По дороге в свою спальню старший инспектор убеждал себя в правильности принятого решения. Нельзя бросать в одиночестве попавшего в беду коллегу, особенно если он твой друг и единственный ученик. Если бы Найтингейла превратили в маленькую певчую птичку, Питер бы окружил его вниманием и заботой.   
Впрочем, Питер, похоже, не ощущал неловкости их положения и, как только они пересекли порог спальни, взмыл в воздух, нарезал три круга под потолком и воодушевленно зачирикал. Видимо, высказывал свое мнение по поводу обстановки.   
Порывшись в стопке бумаг, Найтингейл обнаружил несколько старых писем и свернул из них подобие гнезда, накрыв сверху вязаным пледом.   
— Это гнездо. Даже я знаю, что птицы спят в гнездах, Питер. - Скворец повернул голову набок, явно раздумывая над его предположением. Кажется, идея купить ему клетку была не так уж плоха. — Я знаю, ты предпочел бы ночевать в своей комнате, но ты жаловался, что Тоби наловчился просовывать лапу под дверь, чтобы тебя разбудить.   
Питер с опаской приземлился в гнездо и попытался устроиться поудобней, распушив перья.   
— Завтра мы точно что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал Найтингейл и погасил свет.   
*** 

Ему снился цветущий луг. Стояло самое начало лета, трава была зеленой и сочной, пели птицы, в воздухе пахло медом и клевером. Хью Освальд показывал ведьминский огонек двум синеглазым красавицам: одна из них была его девушкой, другая ее сестрой, но, кажется, он и сам временами забывал, кто из них кто. Джоффри Уайткрофт спорил с Горацием Гринвэем, стоит ли модернизировать защитные заклинания Фолли сейчас или подождать до следующего года. Кто-то просто грелся на солнце, запрокинув голову. Им не удалось уговорить Молли поехать с ними, но ее дух витал над ломящимся от яств покрывалом для пикника.   
Они сидели с Дэвидом на траве и болтали о магии. По крайней мере, Дэвид говорил, а Томас старательно делал вид, что слушает, а не любуется тем, как солнце подсвечивает его профиль. Если бы он любил рисовать, то, пожалуй, написал бы этюд. Иногда он с умным видом кивал — это был особый, с любовью взращенный талант. Благодаря ему Томас с отличием закончил обучение. Даже если он не был готов к уроку, никому в голову не приходило, что голова его пуста, как тыква, потому что ночью он опять сбегал с друзьями в паб.   
— Ты не слушаешь, — упрекнул его Дэвид. — А знаешь, что Мерлин сделал с королем Артуром, когда тот его не слушал?   
— Отправил его к Владычице озера? Или к Моргане?   
— Превратил его в птицу, — сказал Дэвид и взял его за руку. — Из тебя бы вышел прекрасный соловей, Томас.   
Хрустнули кости, и лицо Дэвида провалилось внутрь, как после неудачного Dissimulo, расплылось безликой маской.   
Томас закричал и, проснувшись, снова стал старшим инспектором Найтингейлом.   
После яркого солнечного дня, привидевшегося во сне, утренний свет показался ему серым и тусклым. Правда птичье чириканье никуда не исчезло. Черный скворец вылетел из своего «гнезда» и приземлился в изголовье кровати.   
— Доброе утро, Питер. Можешь не волноваться, со мной все в порядке. Приснился дурной сон.   
Питер снова чирикнул: после Скайгардена они оба видели достаточно дурных снов. Найтингейл встал с постели, заправил покрывало, достал из шкафа новое полотенце, чтобы пойти умыться, побриться и почистить зубы, и только тогда заметил, как Питер стремительно вылетел из комнаты и, судя по всему, отправился вниз по лестнице.   
— Берегись зубов Тоби! — крикнул ему вслед Найтингейл, слегка озадаченный такой реакцией. Может, Питер проголодался? Как часто едят скворцы?   
Он решил позже подробнее изучить этот вопрос, а пока посвятить время приведению себя в надлежащий вид.   
Доктор Валид присоединился к ним за завтраком — Найтингейл накануне оставил ему сообщение на голосовой почте. Доктор принадлежал к тем людям, которые действительно проверяли свою голосовую почту, а не отдавали телефон констеблю Гранту, чтобы тот все прослушал и сообщил, если там будет что-то действительно интересное. Вспомнив об этом, Найтингейл вздохнул, включил подаренный на Рождество телефон и перевернул следующую страницу «Большого справочника орнитолога-любителя».   
Молли, несмотря на уверения доктора Валида, что он сытно поел дома, принесла ему кусок брусничного пирога.   
— Решили завести птичку? — поинтересовался он, глядя на Питера, сидящего на спинке стула. — Мои племянники как-то подбирали и выкармливали птенца, суетное это дело. Постоянно мне названивали, как будто я орнитолог, а не гастроэнтеролог.   
— Нет, для беспокойства мне вполне хватает ученика и лондонской преступности, — вздохнул Найтингейл. — Значит, вы не разбираетесь в птицах, доктор? Не замечаете в этой конкретной птице ничего странного?   
— Я, конечно, не знаток, но, по-моему, это самый обычный скворец. Судя по тому, как энергично он машет крыльями, он находится в расцвете сил и прекрасно себя чувствует.   
Молли улыбнулась уголками губ — видимо, у Питера было свое мнение на этот счет.   
— К сожалению, это не совсем обычный скворец. По свидетельству констебля Гулид, это тот самый скворец, в которого неустановленный маг с альтернативной этикой превратил вчера Питера Гранта. Молли подтверждает версию, что перед нами действительно Питер, а Тоби пытался вчера выдрать ему хвост.   
— Вы шутите? — Доктор Валид оглянулся по сторонам, словно надеясь, что сейчас из-за угла выглянет настоящий Питер, и они вместе над этим посмеются.   
— Вы видели тех химер, — напомнил Найтингейл. — Не думаю, что это так уж невозможно — превратить человека в животное.   
— А как же закон сохранения энергии, закон сохранения массы? Химеры… в них можно было хотя бы узнать людей, которыми они были раньше.   
— Я думаю, Питер задается примерно теми же вопросами, но, к несчастью, из нас только Молли понимает птичий язык.   
— Он понимает все, что я сейчас говорю? — уточнил доктор Валид.   
— Сложно сказать. Но когда я вчера вел Ягуар, он не бился в стекло, а смирно сидел на пассажирском сиденье. Насколько я знаю, для скворцов это нехарактерно.   
— Прошу прощения, что назвал тебя самым обыкновенным скворцом, Питер, — извинившись, доктор Валид поднял над столом правую руку. Питер взлетел и спикировал ему на запястье. — Удивительно. Вы уже придумали, как вернуть его в прежний вид?   
— Я работаю над этим.   
— Тогда я бы посоветовал вам не давать ему близко контактировать с другими птицами, чтобы он не нахватался паразитов. Не хотел бы лечить его от птичьего гриппа, когда он снова станет человеком. И обязательно свяжитесь с его семьей.   
— И что я им скажу, Абдул? Что по моей вине их сын превратился в скворца?   
— Питер не так давно ездил в командировку в сельскую местность. Не думаю, что еще одна рабочая поездка их удивит. Выберете достаточно отдаленное место, где с трудом ловит сотовая связь. Скажем, Шетландские острова.   
— Шетландские острова, — повторил Найтингейл. Место достаточно отдаленное, чтобы мама Питера не скоро решилась его навестить. — Я не думаю, что они сразу мне поверят.   
— Томас, вы врете убедительней всех, кого я когда-либо знал, — помедлив, сказал доктор Валид. — Вам всегда хочется верить.   
Они молча допили кофе. Найтингейл не стал спрашивать, к какой части разговора относились его слова.   
К одной из неприятных особенностей мобильных телефонов относилось то, что, если они были включены, люди постоянно по ним звонили. Найтингейл ничего не имел против телефонии в целом — это был удобный способ связи, гораздо быстрее, чем писать письма. Однако на проводной телефон нельзя позвонить, когда ты за рулем или в дороге. Найтингейл потратил несколько минут, чтобы сбавить скорость, перестроиться в крайний левый ряд и припарковаться на обочине М40, а телефон, разумеется, к тому времени уже замолчал.   
Сивелл, похоже, потерял терпение и стал названивать Питеру, чей телефон пал жертвой вчерашней магической схватки. Пока Найтингейл искал, как ответить на пропущенный вызов, ему самому позвонила инспектор Стефанопулос.   
— Добрый день. Инспектор Сивелл пытался с вами связаться, но ему не удалось дозвониться. Констебль Грант уже лучше себя чувствует?   
— Я купил ему корма премиум класса для насекомоядных птиц, — ответил Найтингейл. — И сейчас вместе с ним мы едем в Оксфорд, чтобы посоветоваться с одним моим коллегой. А вам удалось узнать что-то новое?   
— Пока нет, но у констебля Гулид возникли проблемы с отчетом о вчерашнем происшествии. Вы уже заходили сегодня в ХОЛМС, сэр?   
— К сожалению, я был занят.   
— Я могу выслать вам копию ее отчета на рабочий емейл. Тот, что falcon собака police точка london точка ca?   
Найтингейл задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда у него взялся рабочий емейл. Видимо, это был тот самый ящик, который регулярно проверял Питер, а до него служба документооборота, куда Найтингейл сдавал написанные от руки отчеты и где запрашивал необходимые данные по старым делам.   
— Спасибо, я посмотрю, когда вернусь в Фолли, — пообещал Найтингейл. — А в чем именно заключается проблема?   
— Инспектор Сивелл заявил, что это, цитирую, самая тупая отмазка, которую он когда-либо слышал. Он полагает, вы отправили констебля Гранта в… ээээ… несанкционированный отпуск.   
— Да он, поди, пиво там пьет и девок трахает! — когда трубку взял Александр Сивелл, Найтингейлу пришлось отнести трубку от уха. — Я понимаю еще, когда Мириам решает прикрыть грехи своих подопечных, но вы, Найтингейл, должны быть в курсе, что констебль Грант не может уйти в загул посреди важного расследования. Он как минимум должен был передать подписанное вами заявление на отпуск отделу кадров.   
Найтингейл вдруг понял, что ни разу за все время службы не уходил в отпуск. Или нет: кажется, это было еще до войны, и тогда у Фолли был собственный секретарь. В любом случае, все это не позволяло Сивеллу разговаривать в подобном тоне.   
— Констебль Грант не находится, как вы выразились, в загуле, а сидит рядом со мной.   
— Тогда я вообще не понимаю: на хрена вы устроили этот цирк? Если, конечно, вы не лежите оба сейчас в шезлонгах где-нибудь на Канарах. Почему он не отвечает на звонки и до сих пор не сдал свою версию отчета, а не тот бред, что сочинила Гулид?   
— К сожалению, из-за произошедшего вчера инцидента констебль Грант был не в состоянии написать отчет и временно не может отвечать на звонки. Смею предположить, что отчет констебля Гулид был предельно ясен.   
— Инцидента?! Там написано, что он превратился в скворца!   
Питер бодро чирикнул в трубку.   
— Именно это и произошло, — добавил Найтингейл. — Поверьте, ситуация расстраивает меня ничуть не меньше, чем вас. Я прилагаю все силы, чтобы вернуть его в прежний вид. Так что я бы на вашем месте принял отчет констебля Гулид.   
— И как вы предлагаете вписать это в его личное дело? Такого-то числа такого-то месяца констебль Грант не мог исполнять служебные обязанности, потому что был превращен в скворца? Что я скажу его родным?   
— Я уже позвонил им сегодня утром, — невозмутимо сказал Найтингейл. — И сообщил, что он в срочной служебной командировке на Шетландских островах. К сожалению, связь там порой оставляет желать лучшего.   
— Шетландские острова, — судя по тону, каким Сивелл это сказал, именно туда навечно будет сослан Найтингейл, если в ближайшее время не найдет способ все исправить. — Пусть будут Шетландские острова. Но я очень надеюсь, что в ближайшее время констебль Грант оттуда вернется. Иначе нам с вами придется серьезно пересмотреть условия Соглашения.   
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — ответил Найтингейл, но Сивелл уже повесил трубку.   
Постмартин встретил его под аркой у входа в Болдианскую библиотеку.   
— Добрый день, инспектор Найтингейл, — он повернулся к сидевшему у Найтингейла на плече скворцу и добавил: — И вам, констебль Грант.   
— Вы первый, кто догадался — после Молли. Вы не упоминали прежде, что состоите в родстве с фейри.   
— Меня навела на эту мысль особая природа вашего запроса, Томас. Последний раз мы занимались чем-то подобным, когда вы пытались разобраться с несчастьем юной мисс Уилхерн. Кстати, как она поживает? Я слышал, ей все же удалось снять родовое проклятие.   
— Да, Пенелопа прекрасно себя чувствует и каждое Рождество шлет в Фолли открытки.   
— Милое дитя, — улыбнулся Постмартин. — Меня она тоже не забывает. В Таймс писали, что она вопреки воле родни вышла замуж.   
— Да, и мистер Уилхерн горячо доказывал мне, что мезальянс такая же часть родового проклятия, как свиное рыло. Молли пришлось выставить его за дверь.   
— Вот видите, не все подобные истории кончаются трагично. Иногда магия находит свой путь.   
— Вы вспомнили этот случай, чтобы приободрить меня? — улыбнулся Найтингейл. Он давно не вспоминал о Пенелопе, несмотря на то, что они почти ничем не смогли ей помочь, думать о ней было приятно. Она действительно была лучиком света — даже со свиным рылом.   
— Вы выглядели немного приунывшим, Томас. Мне показалось, что вам это было нужно.   
— Я полчаса разговаривал по телефону с инспектором Сивеллем, — пожаловался Найтингейл и тут же добавил: — Смею надеяться, хотя бы вы чем-то меня порадуете.   
Постмартин продолжил, когда они зашли внутрь, часы посещения закончились, и зал, где размещалась секция с магической литературой, закрылся на ключ. На столе лежало несколько заложенных закладками изданий. Найтингейл настолько доверял Гарольду Постмартину, что редко требовал предъявить оригинал, но, возможно, в этом проявлялось уважение к первоисточнику — архивариус Фолли не любил говорить с чужих слов.   
— Как всем нам хорошо известно, выпуская своды магических законов, Исаак Ньютон не сумел описать всю существующую в мире магию. Он исключил заклинания, которые счел ненадежными, неэтичными или же не вписывающимися в предложенную им концепцию мира, — Найтингейл подумал, что можно было обойтись и без длинного вступления, но понял, что Постмартин говорит не для него, а для Питера. — Особенно сильно Ньютон недолюбливал истории про страну фей. Он полагал, что эти «бредни для кухарок» недостойны внимания уважаемого мага и джентльмена. Магия есть лишь то, что мы можем проверить эмпирически. В частности, он подвергал резкой критике так называемое «искусство метаморфоз», описанное средневековыми авторами. Его последователи, к сожалению, разделяли позицию своего учителя. Несмотря на то, что история знает множество свидетельств родовых проклятий и невероятных происшествий, когда один джентльмен обратил другого в шляпу или ведьма одарила красавицу свиным рылом, в большинстве своем их считали шарлатанством. Именно этой позиции придерживались, полагаю, и ваши преподаватели в Кастербруке.   
— Значит, вы ничего не нашли? — Найтингейл пытался скрыть разочарование, но голос его все же выдал.   
— Я не нашел ничего, что могло бы стоять в магической части библиотеки в Фолли. Однако я взял на себя смелость немного расширить границы исследования и обратиться к фольклору.   
— Хью Освальд уже поведал мне историю о Мерлине и короле Артуре.   
— Неужели? — Постмартин приподнял бровь. — Тогда не буду вас утомлять. Гораздо больше артурианских легенд меня заинтересовала валлийская мифология. Блодьювед — прекрасная дева, созданная из цветов таволги, ракитника и дуба, чтобы стать женой Ллеу Ллау Гифеса.   
— Я припоминаю, что конец этой легенды довольно печален.   
— Свои дни она закончила, превращенная в сову, но согласитесь, какое многообещающее начало. Или довольно забавна история Керидвен и сына ее Гвиона Баха. В конце Гвион возрождается в теле Керидвен в облике Талиесина и становится одним из величайшим из валлийских бардов всех времен.   
— Не думаю, что Питер готов ждать перерождения, чтобы снова стать человеком.   
— Превращение богов или смертных птиц описывает античная, славянская, индейская и скандинавская мифологии. Скажем, Зевс был известен как…   
— Большой любитель дамских прелестей, готовый ради них превратиться даже в золотой дождь. Нет ли источников, где говорится о том, как в птицу превратился волшебник?   
— Многие волшебники древности вплоть до Нового времени охотно признавали, что умели оборачиваться в зверей и птиц, но не приводили ни заклинаний, ни подробных описаний, как именно это делается. Лишь упоминали, что превращение возможно — в точности как любой металл можно обратить в золото.   
— Любому металлу можно придать вид золота, — пожал плечами Найтингейл. — Но это не сделает его золотом, поэтому металлургия давно вытеснила алхимию.   
— Вы до сих пор сомневаетесь, что этот скворец — ваш ученик? — Постмартин, кажется, был удивлен. — Что ж, могу сказать, что ни одна птица с таким почтением не внимала моим словам. Вы знаете как минимум несколько способов проверить, что именно скрывается за заклятием.   
Найтингейл знал множество способов — даже если не прибегать к тому заклинанию, что они использовали при Эттерсберге, но больше всего боялся, как бы не оказалось, что все это время он разговаривал со скворцом.   
— Ваши источники, какие еще методы они предлагают?   
— Если обратиться к сказкам, то безошибочно действует поцелуй возлюбленной, но, как вы помните, в случае юной мисс Уилхерн понадобилось нечто совсем иное.   
Проклятие снялось, когда в день своей свадьбы Пенелопа Уилхорн признала, что нравится себе такой, какая есть. Хотя судя по свидетельствам нескольковековой давности, ведьма настаивала на замужестве.   
— Я бы все же попробовал поцелуй, — повторил Постмартин. — Питер вроде встречался с одной милой молодой особой.   
Питер был настолько популярен среди молодых особ, что Найтингейл с трудом поспевал за списком, с кем же он встречается теперь. Впрочем, пока они не нарушали законы магического Лондона, это было совершенно не его дело.   
— Я попрошу Беверли Брук. Не думаю, что она откажет.   
Честно говоря, Найтингейл бы сам поцеловал Питера, нет, он бы даже уговорил инспектора Сивелла поцеловать Питера взасос, если бы был точно уверен, что это вернет ему человеческий облик.   
— Большинство источников сходятся во мнении, что магия превращений идет от фейри,— задумчиво произнес Постмартин. — Взять хотя бы те деревяшки, что они иногда оставляют в колыбелях вместо украденных детей…   
О да, деревяшки вместо детей — Найтингейл это помнил гораздо лучше, чем ему хотелось. Возможно, это стало еще одним поводом отправить искать пропавших девочек именно Питера. Потому что дети, которых нашел он сам в шестидесятые, были мертвы, а кости, сложенные в яркие маленькие коробочки, украшены лентами. Фейри любят все делать красиво.   
— Я не думаю, что для Питера благополучно закончится новый визит в страну фей.   
— Вам прекрасно известно, что у страны фей больше входов и выходов, чем можно себе представить, и множество Королей и Королев.   
— Да, и всегда есть шанс встретить именно эту или одного из ее родичей.   
— Вы снова впадаете в уныние, Томас. Какой бы выход вы ни нашли, чтобы снять с Питера заклятие — вам нужно, чтобы он сработал один единственный раз. Химеры Безликого доказывают, что превращения до сих пор возможны.   
— Я постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, — пообещал Найтингейл, стараясь не думать, что ни одну из тех химер им не удалось вернуть в изначальный облик.   
Даже после смерти магия не развеивалась. 

Беверли Брук сидела на перилах лестницы и болтала ногами. Даже издалека было видно, насколько же она хороша. Она напоминала вырезанный из темного дерева русалочий силуэт, который суеверные матросы прибивали к носу корабля.   
Найтингейл ощутил вестигию, войдя в атриум, но в отличие от ее матери и сестер, очарование Беверли было скорее горстью прохладной воды, плеснувшей в лицо, дружеской шуткой, чем темной волной, тянущей на дно. Она ничуть не волновала его, и все же смотреть на нее было приятно.   
Питер с радостным чириканьем полетел ей навстречу.   
— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Питер, — широко улыбнулась Беверли. — И вас, инспектор Найтингейл, хотя защиты Фолли действуют мне на нервы.   
— Если это важно, мы могли бы выбраться на природу, — предложил Найтингейл. — Простите, я не подумал, когда приглашал вас приехать в Фолли в столь поздний час.   
— Соблазняете меня на вечернюю прогулку у реки? — прыснула Беверли, Питер неодобрительно зачирикал. — Да брось, Питер. Твой наставник не рассыплется от того, что мы немного с ним полюбезничаем.   
— Вы понимаете язык птиц? — перевел тему Найтингейл.   
— Нет, но я достаточно хорошо знаю Питера. Так чем я могу вам помочь?   
— Как вы уже могли заметить, Питер пал жертвой проклятия, и у нас определенные трудности с возвращением его в человеческий облик.   
— Вы превратили его в скворца? — задав вопрос, Беверли поджала губы, став на мгновение похожа на Леди Тай. — Как вы могли? Вы же его наставник и дали слово…   
— Я не превращал его в скворца! — не выдержал Найтингейл. — Да почему это первым приходит всем в голову?   
Беверли провела пальцем по макушке Питера и призналась:   
— Тогда я ничего не понимаю. Это же ваша магия, вокруг него — видите? — она развела руки в стороны, пытаясь показать нечто, чего Найтингейл при всем желании не видел. — Вы же смотрели на заклинание? Там ваша… как вы, волшебники, это называете? Как будто кто-то написал ваше имя.   
— Сигнаре, — поправил ее Найтингейл. — И это невозможно, мы находились на разных концах города. Питер сражался с другим волшебником, и его магия определенно не могла иметь ничего общего с моей.   
— Я не вижу никакой другой магии. Возможно, это не совсем ваша магия, а некое заклинание, которому вы его научили?   
— Я не умею превращать людей в птиц и никогда бы не стал учить Питера подобному.   
— Вы говорили, что хотели проверить какой-то способ его расколдовать. Что мне нужно сделать?   
— Профессор Постмартин предположил, что вы поцелуете Питера, то, возможно…   
— Да запросто, — сказала Беверли и тут же чмокнула скворца в клюв. Ничего не произошло, для верности она повторила еще раз и захихикала, когда в ответ Питер клюнул ее в нос. — Мы должны вместе провести ночь? Учтите, замуж я не пойду. Мама Темза вряд ли разрешит мне выйти за скворца. Да и хотя Питер отличный парень и с ним весело, я никогда не хотела связывать себя человеческими клятвами. Кстати, а нам обязательно для этого сейчас встречаться — чтобы я его расколдовала?   
— А вы с ним не встречаетесь, Беверли? — если смотреть на поцелуи со скворцами было немного неловко, то задавать подобные вопросы — еще более неловко. — Когда вы забрали Питера из страны фей, я подумал, что у вас все достаточно серьезно.   
— Не мог же он достаться Королеве фейри после того, как мы с ним спустились вниз по реке. А так — мы решили, что у нас свободные отношения, — она посмотрела на Найтингейла и добавила: — Ну, это когда двое договариваются, что…   
— Спасибо, я знаю, что это значит.   
Найтингейл решил, что непременно выяснит у Питера, что значит «спуститься вниз по реке». Означает ли оно то самое, о чем он подумал? Как волшебник Фолли Питер должен был понимать, что подобный ритуал достаточно безответственен.   
— Если у вас есть другие идеи, как вернуть Питеру прежний облик, я буду рад выслушать.   
— Я могла бы расколдовать Питера, если бы он превратился в рыбу, — помедлив, призналась Беверли. — Земля и воздух немного не мои стихии. Лучше поискать дриаду, лесного духа или фейри. До Скайгардена я бы попросила Скай, но сейчас…   
— Я не уверен, что смогу пойти на сделку с лесными духами, не нарушив Соглашения, — хотя, честно говоря, Найтингейл отчаялся настолько, что готов был пойти на любую сделку. — Зависит от того, что они попросят взамен.   
— Да уж, Питер выбрал неудачное время, чтобы превратиться в скворца. Зимой большинство дриад еще спит. Да и после Скайгардена мало кто захочет иметь дела с волшебниками. Они скорбят по Скай и разгневаны на волшебников. У каждой из них своя территория, но когда одна умирает, они все это чувствуют. Мы тоже всегда чувствуем, когда пересыхают реки.   
— Мне жаль, что мы не смогли защитить Скай.   
— Я попробую спросить у Тай. Вдруг она знает кого-то — у Тай вечно куча приятелей в самых неожиданных местах, но на это может уйти несколько месяцев.   
— Я буду очень вам благодарен. Как и Питер.   
Найтингейл не знал, что пугало его больше — «несколько месяцев» или то, что Беверли предполагала, будто Найтингейл на расстоянии превратил своего ученика в скворца. 

Несмотря на существование черной магии сами по себе заклинания не делились на плохие и хорошие. Опасные и чуть менее опасные — да, но стоило допустить малейшую ошибку в простейшем Lux, и горе-волшебник получал серьезные ожоги. Заклинание Dissimulo, из-за которого провалилось лицо Лесли Мэй, в первый раз не успевало нанести серьезного вреда и потому многие, на свою беду, продолжали им пользоваться.   
Не было плохих заклинаний, были лишь способы причинить вред с их помощью и ситуации, когда они нарушали Соглашение. И все же Томас Найтингейл терпеть не мог магию крови и был рад, что сейчас для опознания существовала магия ДНК, зубных протезов или по чему там еще опознавали тела.   
Это было заклинание из тех времен, когда обычным делом были родовые проклятия, кровавые культы и человеческие жертвы. Чуть менее опасное, чем заклинание вызова призрака, но столь же неприятное.   
Доктора Валида бы удар хватил, если бы он увидел сейчас инспектора Найтингейла. Вспомнив о докторе, Найтингейл закрыл на ключ дверь своей спальни, сдернул покрывало с зеркала на стене и продезинфицировал водкой лезвие ножа. Это был антрацитово-черный складной армейский нож, последний раз он доставал его, когда держал в руках малышку Пенелопу, чтобы определить заколдованная она девочка или же заколдованная хрюшка. Мнения ее родителей решительно расходились в данном вопросе, и оба стояли на своем.   
— Я не думаю, что тебе когда-нибудь понадобится это заклинание, Питер, — вслух сказал Найтингейл, — но, как и вызов призраков, использовать его лучше после заката. И да, будь осторожен.   
Питер чирикнул и сел ему на плечо, наверное, чтобы лучше все рассмотреть.   
Если использовать для заклинания свою кровь, достаточно одной капли: произнеся заклинание, Найтингейл спешно замотал промоченным водкой бинтом руку. Говорили, что если пролить слишком много крови — можно приманить существ из других слоев реальности. Ритуал с Пенелопой Найтингейл проводил в одной из лабораторий в подвале, и после этого Молли несколько недель провожала его темным алчущим взглядом. Оставшаяся ранка саднила сильнее, чем обычный порез, и заживала гораздо дольше.   
Зеркальное отражение колыхнулось, отражавшийся в нем волшебник был гораздо моложе Томаса Найтингейла и одет иначе, глаза у него были темные, с огромными зрачками, затопившими радужку.   
— Это называется зеркальный двойник, — пояснил вслух Найтингейл. На том месте, где прежде находился Питер, в зеркале отражалось облако дыма. — Лучше не смотреть ему в глаза, Питер, а сосредоточиться на том, что ты хочешь увидеть. Некоторые полагают, что видят свою истинную природу, но я так не думаю. Это всего лишь зеркало.   
Комната в зеркале была, тем не менее, полностью идентична его спальне.   
— Я не дам тебе больше своей крови, — он не был до конца уверен, с кем или чем разговаривает, но голос его звучал твердо.   
Это походило на вестигию, усиленную в сотни раз. Повезло, что он уже сидел на кровати, иначе его сбило бы с ног. Его и сбило — в самый первый раз, с тех пор он не повторял своей ошибки.   
— Питер?   
Мгновение назад скворец сидел у него на плече, сейчас же на плечо закинули руку. В зеркальном отражении Питер походил на себя реального — возможно, меняло именно длительное занятие магией или что-то другое, но Питера это пока не коснулось.   
Это было хорошо. Теперь Найтингейл сам убедился, что Беверли Брук, Сара Гулид, Молли, Гарольд Постмартин — все они были правы. Рядом с ним сидел Питер Грант, его ученик. Как он мог сомневаться?   
Только вот, готовясь произнести заклинание, Найтингейл не подумал, что Питер будет полностью обнаженным. Не то чтобы ему было чего стыдиться…   
Найтингейл решил не развивать дальше эту мысль, но, учитывая, что в зеркале — и за его пределами — Питер обнимал его со спины, выглядело это, как минимум, двусмысленно. Волнующе. Интересно.   
Совершенно неподобающе, ведь в первую очередь Питер был его превращенным в скворца учеником и только потом симпатичным молодым человеком. Сидевшим в его постели.   
Улыбавшимся ему — по крайней мере, в зеркале. Найтингейл не рисковал повернуть голову в реальности. Это была искренняя, широкая улыбка, которую хотелось поцеловать. Едва ощутимо коснуться губами, проверить, что от этого Питер никуда не исчезнет. Если прикосновения волновали, то возможно реальными бы казались и поцелуи. Или можно было бы зайти чуть дальше. Он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз спал с кем-то, с кем не познакомился на углу или в какой-нибудь забегаловке. Это было бы неплохо — поцеловать кого-то, кто тебе давно нравится. А Питер ему определенно нравился.   
То, что сам Томас был полностью одет, совершенно не помогало. Наоборот, благодаря этому он живо представил Питера, снимающего с него одежду.   
Только Питер молчал, и Найтингейл подумал, что если бы Питер действительно голым оказался в его постели, у него нашлось бы что сказать по этому поводу. А уж доктор Валид точно назвал бы Найтингейла едва не заработавшим себе аневризму идиотом.   
Заклинание показывало скрытое, дразнило несбыточными мечтами, но не могло ничего исправить. Все эти истории о заколдованных красавицах вдруг обрели смысл. Если не удавалось расколдовать, велик был соблазн не разрывать заклинание с зеркалом.   
Зная, что инспектор Найтингейл ведет свое собственное расследование, его могли не хватиться несколько недель. Молли не стала бы ломать дверь без спросу — или, по крайней мере, решилась бы далеко не сразу.   
Здесь ничего не было реальным — кроме того неоспоримого факта, что Питер, черт возьми, все еще был скворцом, и Найтингейлу нужно было разобраться, что за заклинание за этим стояло.   
Чтобы сосредоточиться на заклинании, Найтингейл закрыл глаза. Для того, чтобы видеть магию, не обязательно полагаться на зрение. Он знал ослепшую шотландскую ведьму, которая, тем не менее, не утратила своего дара.   
Он чувствовал алую нить зеркального заклинания, отдававшего тупой болью в левой руке.   
Чары вокруг Питера не были традиционной исааковской магией, но не напоминали и магию Безликого, вестигию, что они ощутили в ночном клубе доктора Моро.   
Найтингейл узнал свое собственное сигнаре. Беверли была права — это действительно была его магия. Или магия его ученика. В первые годы обучения магия ученика почти неотличима от магии учителя, а учитывая, как небрежен Питер временами бывал с базовыми формами…   
Найтингейл выругался и разорвал связь с зеркалом.   
Каким-то немыслимым образом Питер сам превратился в скворца.   
*** 

На следующий день Найтингейл проснулся с ощущением, что ему отрубили левую руку, хватив сразу от локтя. Боль была настолько сильна, что он выронил за завтраком нож, и Молли, сжалившись, отобрала у него столовые приборы и сама порезала мясной рулет на мелкие кусочки.   
— Все не так ужасно, как выглядит, — заверил ее Найтингейл. Молли не выглядела убежденной. — Я загляну потом к доктору Валиду, если ты настаиваешь, но это всего лишь царапина.   
Сначала нужно было встретиться со Стефанопулос, появились какие-то новые подробности по делу, и это был прекрасный повод снова увидеться с констеблем Гулид и расспросить ее поподробней об «итальянских» словах, использованных Питером. Все же огромное упущение, что латынь больше не входит в школьную программу.   
Ему определенно стоило попросить констебля Гулид его подбросить, потому что вести машину одной рукой было чертовски неудобно. Раньше Найтингейл дал бы Питеру порулить, но поскольку они все еще не нашли способа его расколдовать, приходилось обходиться тем, что есть.   
— С вами все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Стефанопулос. — У вас нездоровый цвет лица. И вы так и не посмотрели отчет в ХОЛМСе.   
Странно, что цвет лица инспектора Найтингейла и отчет волновали ее гораздо больше, чем сидевший у него на плече скворец. Может быть, она просто привыкла, что Питер Грант теперь выглядит именно так. Это было не самое приятное открытие.   
— Прошу прощения, был очень занят, — не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Найтингейл. — Так что с нашей жертвой?   
— Я уже упоминала, что он был писателем. У констебля Гулид появилась версия, что мог искать наш убийца. Пройдемте в участок, и она все вам покажет.   
Найтингейл взялся за дверную речку и, задумавшись, вместо правой руки пустил в ход левую. От боли резко потемнело в глазах. Он тут же исправил свою ошибку, но Стефанопулос заметила его заминку.   
— А с рукой у вас что?   
— Порезался, — честно признался Найтингейл, но инспектор Стефанопулос поверила его словам не больше Молли. — Как раз планировал после нашего разговора заглянуть к врачу.   
— Я бы не стала с этим тянуть.   
К счастью констебль Гулид, ждавшая его в одной из комнат для допросов, была не столь дотошна. Зато Питера она заметила сразу.   
— Привет, Питер. Доброе утро, инспектор. А он не будет против, если я его… поглажу? Мы с братом подбирали грачат, когда были маленькими.   
Вместо ответа Питер спикировал на стол, прямо на стопку бумаг, что листала констебль.   
— Вы говорили, что знаете, зачем убийца возвращался на место преступления?   
— Я думаю, что он искал рукопись, — пояснила Сара, указав на распечатки. — Мистер Мартин как раз заканчивал свой новый роман. Нам понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы обнаружить рукопись. Он прятал черновики за потолочной балкой на чердаке.   
— Я просмотрел список книг в его библиотеке, там не было ничего по нашему профилю. Вряд ли Безликий и его люди интересуются литературой. В каком жанре писал Мартин?   
— Судя по свидетельствам критиков, это «магический реализм» или другими словами чернуха про Средневековье. Бароны насилуют прекрасных крестьянок, а потом они помирают от антисанитарии. Мне пришлось все это прочитать, чтобы составить рапорт.   
— Разве не должны у него иметься справочники по средневековой истории?   
— Зачем они ему? — удивилась Гулид. — Сейчас все легко найти в интернете. Да и чтобы писать про вывернутые кишки нужно разве что особое вдохновение. Что гораздо интересней — среди персонажей его последней книги появляется некий злодей в железной маске, а также там упоминаются полулюди-полузвери.   
— Вы думаете, что он описывал реальные события?   
— Ничего, что мы смогли бы опознать. Я уже переслала копии ребятам в архив, но его писанина пока больше похоже на выдумку, чем на биографию. Думаю, он мог использовать Безликого как прототип, но фантазия далеко ушла от реальности. Или его вдохновил Александр Дюма, кто знает.   
— Какие-то имена, реальные места и преступления?   
— Пока нам ничего не удалось найти. Возможно, мистеру Мартину просто не давала покоя слава его знаменитого тезки.   
— Возможно, заклинания, ритуалы?   
— Если бы я пыталась научиться по его книге магии, то все еще ждала бы свое письмо из Хогвартса. Автора гораздо больше волновали постельные сцены, чем связность повествования.   
— Не могли бы вы отправить мне копию в Фолли. В распечатанном виде, — на всякий случай добавил Найтингейл.   
— Разумеется, — кивнула констебль Гулид. — И, кстати, не советую читать вторую часть за едой.   
— Иногда меня поражает, как вы дожили до своих лет, — Доктор Валид определенно был не в лучшем расположении духа, иначе как было объяснить то, какую суматоху он развел из-за обычной царапины.   
За последний час он успел засунуть Найтингейла в аппарат МРТ, просветить его левую руку рентгеном, а также, несмотря на упорное сопротивление, набрать несколько пробирок крови. Так что теперь исколотые пальцы болели примерно одинаково.   
На предложении начать серию уколов от столбняка Найтингейл не выдержал.   
— Я нормально глотаю, разговариваю и совершенно точно уверен, что эта царапина сама заживет через неделю. Прежде чем проводить ритуал, я продезинфицировал нож.   
Пожалуй, вообще не стоило рассказывать доктору Валиду о вчерашнем ритуале, но он был из тех людей, кого не устраивал ответ «порезался», они требовали подробности — как, когда, чем и при каких обстоятельствах. Он даже изъял у него тот самый нож.   
— Да, и вы стараетесь не использовать левую руку. Если будете продолжать в том же духе, скоро перестанете ее чувствовать, мышцы сведет спазмом, и придется ее ампутировать. Кстати, как вы ко мне доехали? Уже приноровились рулить Ягуаром одной рукой?   
— У меня не столбняк.   
Питер чирикнул, правда, сложно было понять, что он имел в виду. Был согласен с доктором или пытался поддержать своего наставника?   
— Вы предлагаете подождать, когда у вас появятся все симптомы или сразу начать лечение? Пожалуй, назначу-ка я вам помимо курса уколов еще физиотерапию и массаж. Буду забирать вас утром из Фолли, чтобы вам не пришлось самому водить машину. Не уверен, что езда в общественном транспорте пойдет вам на пользу.   
— Я не могу оставить Питера вот так!   
— Питер за две недели никуда не денется, а вы мало чем сможете ему помочь в текущем состоянии.   
— Сивелл требует моего участия в расследовании.   
— Выпишу вам больничный, — безапелляционно заявил доктор Валид. — Отдохнете, поразмыслите. Хотя МРТ не показала следов деградации, я категорически запрещаю вам пользоваться любым видом магии, пока ваша левая рука не придет в норму.   
— Я не могу перестать пользоваться магией, — возразил Найтингейл.   
— Вы упоминали, что на протяжении нескольких десятилетий считали магию угасшей и почти ею не пользовались. К слову, ваши коллеги-полицейские не владеют магией, но это не мешает им раскрывать преступления.   
Доктор Валид в чем-то был прав, но сейчас те годы вспоминались с большим трудом. Как он мог вообще не пользоваться магией? Кроме тех случаев, когда отлеживался на больничной койке. Но сейчас-то он был здоров.   
— Могу принести вам что-нибудь занимательное почитать, — пообещал доктор Валид. — И да, я планирую позвонить Молли, как только вы выйдете за дверь. 

*** 

Две недели незаметно превратились в месяц. За это время Найтингейл успел: навести справки насчет всех волшебников, служивших когда-либо в Фолли и за его пределами, а также обо всех их потомках и предках до пятого колена, а некоторых — из списка, составленного Посмартином, — даже навестить лично. Разобрать все бумаги в своей спальне, пообещать превратить юную Абигейл Камару в воробушка, если она не перестанет совать нос не в свое дело, закончить курс уколов от столбняка и физиотерапии, поговорить с обеспокоенной родней Питера и убедить их не ехать немедленно в Шотландию, прочитать роман мистера Мартина — Гулид не преувеличивала: писал он совершенно чудовищно, — убедиться, что в нем нет ни единой зацепки, относящейся к делу. До зубовного скрежета надоесть старшему инспектору Сивеллу с вопросом «Нет ли чего по нашему профилю, сэр?» — услышав, что Фолли временно не у дел, весь магический преступный мир будто затаился. Согласитесь, это было крайне подозрительно?   
Неделю назад с воплем, что у него паранойя, Сивелл швырнул трубку, а Доктор Валид принес Найтингейлу распечатанный комплекс упражнений, чтобы разрабатывать руку, и видеокурс по технике медитации.   
Напомнив себе, что Питер в любом виде остается его учеником, Найтингейл каждый день два часа занимался с ним латынью и греческим — в изучении языков главное регулярность и усердие. Он, не делая никаких скидок, объяснял Питеру грамматику, читал вслух отрывки из классиков, и не забывал повторять, что как только все вернется на круги своя, по пройденному его ученика ждет большая контрольная.   
Наконец с помощью Молли старший инспектор выучился пользоваться компьютером, заходить и вбивать данные в ХОЛМС — было нечто тревожащее в том, что Молли умела заходить в секретную полицейскую базу данных, — работать с поисковыми системами и проверять электронную почту. Валида чуть удар не хватил, когда Найтингейл послал ему ссылку на умилительное видео с котиками и добавил в друзья на Фейсбуке. Хотя дату рождения при регистрации пришлось скрыть, каким-то таинственным образом на следующий день Мириам Стефанопулос предложила ему добавить ее в друзья — на фотографии она сидела в пасторальном сельском садике в обнимку с другой не менее очаровательной леди, — а с ней и все полицейское управление. С некоторыми из них Найтингейл даже не был знаком, но все равно получил от них сообщение «А вы действительно ТОТ САМЫЙ инспектор Найтингейл?» со ссылкой на страничку, которую Найтингейл точно не создавал. Интернет поистине был полон парадоксов. Зачем кому-то было притворяться им в интернете и, уже тем более, ставить его пятидесятилетней давности фото? Крайне удачное, надо сказать — Найтингейл сохранил его на память.   
Чего ему не удалось сделать: расколдовать Питера. Поэтому, покончив на сегодня с латынью, они проводили вечер за просмотром Гарри Поттера.   
Когда в начале первой картины пожилая дама превратилась в кошку, Найтингейл решил, что картина определенно достойна просмотра. К третьей части он все еще не разобрался, что за заклинание они использовали — латынь была сносной только у той юной леди, с которой дружил главный герой и учителей, — однако понял шутку Сары Гулид про анимагов.   
— Кастербрук все же немного напоминает Хогвартс, — согласился Найтингейл. — Хотя, разумеется, мы не позволяли себе подобных вольностей и не боролись с Темным Лордом. И не дрались на метлах за мяч — по-моему регби гораздо более благородный вид спорта.   
Питер чирикнул. С каждым днем проще становилось понять, что именно он хочет сказать.   
Вопреки ожиданиям, позвонила ему не Беверли, а сама леди Тай. Найтингейл не знал, что у нее есть номер его сотового телефона, да и поначалу он решил, что речь пойдет о некоем одолжении, которое Фолли непременно должно ей сделать. Те круги, где она вращалась, держались на подобных взаимных услугах.   
— Моя сестра упоминала, что вы ищете дриаду, — вместо приветствия сказала Тайберн. — Если вы придете завтра после пяти к главному входу в Аптекарский сад, то, возможно, застанете там одну мою приятельницу.   
— У вашей приятельницы есть имя?   
— Все зовут ее Челси, она большая любительница сладкого. Я бы на вашем месте заглянула сначала в Харродс.   
— Я благодарен вам за помощь, Тайберн. Если есть что-то, что я могу для вас сделать…   
— Пока нет, но я надеюсь, что, когда в будущем мне понадобится содействие Фолли, вы не забудете об этом маленьком одолжении. Разумеется, если это поможет констеблю Гранту вернуться к исполнению своего долга.   
— Я не забуду, — пообещал старший инспектор Найтингейл. — И констебль Грант продолжает нести службу, если вам это интересно.   
Разумеется, Тайберн не удержалась от прощальной шпильки:   
— Если и Челси окажется не в силах вам помочь, я бы посоветовала начать подыскивать себе другого ученика.   
Аптекарский сад был основан в 1673 году Почетным Обществом Лондонских Аптекарей и располагался на берегу Темзы, между мостами Челси и Альберта, поэтому неудивительно, что Тайберн свела знакомство с его хозяйкой. Пережило это место и несколько давних скандалов, связанных с отравлениями — многие произраставшие там лекарственные растения, как и магия, в неподходящих руках могли стать опасным ядом.   
В восемнадцатом веке Ганс Слоан, президент Королевского научного общества, известный ботаник и врач, и чуть менее известный волшебник, выкупил сад вместе с поместьем и сдал их обществу аптекарей в аренду за символичную плату. По Соглашению любой волшебник из Фолли мог в случае «острой необходимости» потребовать доступ на территорию сада в любое время дня и ночи, но Найтингейлу так и не довелось воспользоваться этой привилегией — исааковская магическая традиция ушла от трав и порошков, оставив их фармацевтике и медицине. Последний раз Найтингейл посещал Аптекарский сад еще до войны, когда тот был закрыт для широкой публики: он поспорил с приятелями, действительно ли там вызревают настоящие грейпфруты и гранаты.   
Это был небольшой сад, обнесенный высокой кирпичной стеной — если бы Питер мог говорить, то уж точно бы просветил его, в каком веке она была построена, и непременно поведал бы еще много любопытного об усадьбе.   
Часы посещений уже прошли, но калитка была открыта. Найтингейл счел это за приглашение и затворил ее за собой. В саду было так тихо, что сначала он подумал, что перепутал время и пришел слишком рано.   
В поисках — чем бы себя занять, он дошел до замерзшего пруда. Большинство растений были укрыты на зиму, саженцы гранатовых деревьев аккуратно пригнуты к земле. Питер чирикнул, Найтингейл увидел возвышающуюся надо льдом статую Исаака Ньютона и улыбнулся.   
Леди Челси была одета в черное пальто и широкополую шляпку в тон. Она была высокой, смуглой и темноглазой, а когда она подошла к нему, едва ощутимо повеяло чем-то цветочным.   
Питер вспорхнул с его плеча и сел на ее руку в черной перчатке.   
— Рада знакомству, Питер Грант, ученик волшебника и констебль лондонской полиции, — улыбнулась леди Челси. — А как ваше имя?   
— Старший инспектор Найтингейл к вашим услугам, леди Челси. Тайберн упоминала, что вы любите сладкое. Вот, возьмите, это вам.   
— Называйте меня Оливией, — она улыбнулась и взяла коробку. - Мне кажется, мы с вами уже встречались.   
— Не думаю, что вы меня помните.   
— О, вы тот молодой волшебник, что приходил смотреть на гранаты. Как ваше настоящее имя? Не назвали же вас родители старшим инспектором Найтингейлом?   
— Томас, если вам так будет угодно. Думаю, леди Тай сообщила вам о случившемся с моим учеником несчастье.   
Оливия стянула с левой руки перчатку и указала на скамейку, предлагая присесть.   
— Он не выглядит таким уж несчастным. Уверена, что девушкам он нравится еще больше, чем раньше. Кто-нибудь наверняка уже пытался пригреть его за пазухой или обустроил ему гнездышко в своей спальне.   
— И все же не думаю, что его родственники и друзья с вами согласятся.   
— Тогда вы могли бы превратить его обратно, — предложила Оливия так, будто это был сущий пустяк.   
— Я перепробовал все известные мне заклинания, — Найтингейл старался говорить спокойно. — И несколько из тех, которые считались непроверенными. Ни одно из них не помогло снять проклятие.   
— А почему вы решили, что он проклят, Томас?   
— Потому что он пытался задержать опасного преступника и ввязался в магическую дуэль, к которой явно был не готов. В результате чего, если я верно понимаю, сам себя проклял. Чужое заклинание и небрежность с базовыми формами привели к трагедии.   
— Уверена, вы бы на его месте не поступили столь неосмотрительно, — прыснула от смеха Оливия. — Иногда вы, волшебники, такие забавные. Я успела забыть, насколько иначе вы воспринимаете магию. Наверное, вы все это время ломали голову, как молодой человек мог превратиться в маленькую птичку. Ганс тоже иногда бывал чертовски узколобым.   
— И как мы ее воспринимаем? — не удержался Найтингейл.   
— Слишком серьезно, — сказала Оливия. — Полагаю, вы вините себя в том, что произошло с вашим учеником. Вы показали ему магию, и магия обернулась против него.   
— Я так не думаю, — возразил Найтингейл. — Мы до сих пор не арестовали преступника, но, даю слово: мы его поймаем.   
— Если вы поймаете его, это не поможет Питеру обрести человеческий облик.   
— Разыскиваемый нами преступник умел создавать химер, — пояснил Найтингейл. Он был уверен, что, если его оставят на пару часов наедине с Безликим или его приспешником, тот живо все расскажет.   
— Химеры? — она скривилась. — В двадцать первом веке волшебники все еще делают тех несчастных созданий? Разве ваша биология не шагнула достаточно далеко, чтобы скрещивать виды в пробирке?   
— Я полагаю, что преступник пытался превратить Питера в химеру. Или сделать что-то настолько же неприятное, но я не понимаю, что потом произошло.   
Питер чирикнул.   
— Тогда произнесенное вашим заклинание сделало именно то, что с его слов, должно было сделать, — сказала Оливия. — Он не был небрежен. И вам не нужна моя помощь.   
— Питер выставил простейшее защитное заклинание. Оно не было способно защитить его от превращения в химеру, как бы я ни верил в его способности.   
Найтингейл часто думал, как бы все обернулось, если бы он предусмотрел этот вариант и обучил Питера нескольким заклинаниям посложнее. Если бы он сам счел тот дурацкий вызов достаточно важным, чтобы сопровождать его.   
— Раньше волшебники считали, что магия — это не заклинание, а намерение.   
— Это не изменилось.   
— И все же вы зациклились на своих идеальных формах и латыни, — вздохнула Оливия. — Вы знаете, что раньше никто и не помышлял выращивать в центре Лондона грейпфруты, оливки и гранаты? Чтобы защитить растения, воздвигли кирпичную стену. Температура здесь на несколько градусов выше, чем в остальных частях города. Вы заметили?   
— Да, но волшебники несколько отличаются от гранатов.   
— Я скажу вам, если вы пообещаете, что придете на выставку. Нет, лучше приведите с собой своего ученика. Давайте назовем это официальным визитом.   
— Я готов пообещать вам все, что угодно, если объясните, как снять заклятие.   
— Когда открывают новый сорт, ему всегда дают имя. Во времена моего детства верили, что правильно выбранное имя защищает от зла.   
— Это было всего лишь шутливое прозвище, оно никак не могло…   
— Пожалуй, я не буду предлагать вам попробовать вернуть вашему ученику человеческий облик прямо посреди моего сада. Это было бы нарушением общественного порядка, к тому же сейчас довольно прохладно. Но я уверена, что выставка этой весной придется вам по душе. Я уже видела списки заказанных растений.   
Не могло все быть настолько просто. Потому что это было не только шутливое, но и очень глупое прозвище. Найтингейл никогда его… ладно, он использовал его пару раз. Про себя. До того, как Питер на самом деле превратился в скворца. Найтингейлов скворец. Ему захотелось прокричать это громко вслух и посмотреть, что случится, но на улице действительно было холодно. Питер бы замерз, а сам он почему-то не захватил подходящей одежды.   
Но все-таки. Найтингейлов скворец. Он представил лицо Хью Освальда, который непременно услышит эту историю, и засмеялся.   
Несколько минут старший инспектор Найтингейл провел на водительском сидении Ягуара, согнувшись пополам от хохота. Питер даже начал обеспокоенно махать крыльями и чирикать.   
— Выходит, все они были правы, и я все-таки превратил тебя в скворца.   
На ужин Молли приготовила кулебяку. Найтингейл почувствовал густой мясной запах еще в дверях, и подумал, что надо попросить ее достать из подвала бутылку вина. Это определенно стоило отметить, но для начала нужно было убедиться, что Оливия не солгала.   
Если это правда, то нужно было вступать в соглашения с лесными духами. Все это время он мог расколдовать Питера, не покидая пределы Фолли. И все же, он счел уместным переместиться для ритуала в спальню Питера. «Гнездо» и поилку он решил пока не переносить, вряд ли они будили добрые воспоминания.   
— Ты — Питер Грант, — сказал он угольно-черному скворцу, сидевшему на кровати. — Констебль лондонской полиции, мой ученик, волшебник Фолли. Найтингейлов скворец. Как твой наставник я приказываю тебе немедленно вернуться в свой человеческий облик.   
Преображение было настолько стремительным, что Найтингейл не почувствовал, как одна форма перетекает в другую. Питер-человек сменил Питера-скворца.   
— Охренеть, — вырвалось у Питера. — То есть большое спасибо, Томас. Сэр. Я страшно вам признателен.   
— Мы могли бы остаться на «ты», если ты не возражаешь, — предложил Найтингейл, стараясь смотреть исключительно Питеру в глаза. — Думаю, тебе стоит позвонить своим родным и рассказать им, что ты вернулся…  
— С Шетландских островов, — отчеканил Питер. — Я помню все, что со мной происходило.   
— Тогда завтра вечером ты с легкостью сдашь промежуточный экзамен по латыни, — сказал Найтингейл и добавил, поворачиваясь к выходу: — И Молли была бы очень благодарна, если бы ты оделся к ужину.   
— Инспектор. Томас? У меня есть один вопрос.   
У Найтингейла в голове было множество вопросов, которые, он надеялся, Питер не станет задавать прямо сейчас.   
— Да?   
— Как вы… ты думаешь, я мог бы превратиться обратно? Было классно — летать.   
Летать ему понравилось. Интересно, а что сказал Артур Мерлину, если та легенда все же была хоть чуточку правдива?   
— Когда мы поймаем Безликого, — наконец произнес Найтингейл, потому что его поимка грозила растянуться на долгие годы. — А до того момента я категорически запрещаю тебе заниматься… анимагией. И трансфигурацией. И любыми другими вещами, подразумевающими превращение людей в животных.


	2. Иллюстрация

Спасибо за иллюстрацию волшебнице [bosetsu](http://bosetsu.tumblr.com/post/142301806618/inspired-by-really-lovely-fic-in-which-peter)  



End file.
